Rectification of Mistakes
by Spannie
Summary: Harry and Severus were together but words were overheard and Harry ran away. Now his son comes to Hogwarts... Slash, Mpreg Don't like, don't read. HPSS
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue 

After the fiasco that was Harry Potter's 5th Year at Hogwarts Harry was forced to take Occlumency lessons from Severus Snape. Severus had seen what Sirius's death did to Harry and lessened his torment of the young Gryffindor. In time they became friends and eventually fell in love with each other. They kept their love a secret until they could be sure it was safe for them to come out and Voldemort was dead.

The final battle happened and Harry won but was badly injured. Poppy Pomphrey healed him and found out that he was expecting a baby. Harry was ecstatic and went to tell Severus. However, whilst Harry was recovering Remus went to Severus with his furious realisation that the Slytherin was with Harry. The two were arguing in the dungeon corridor when Harry overheard them.

Flashback 

"I want you to stay away from Harry! He obviously loves you but I doubt you even know the meaning of the word love! If you don't stay away from him I'll make sure he knows precisely what you truly are!" Severus was shocked and scared of Remus's threat so did the only thing he could think to do. He decided to fob Remus off with something and then make sure that he told Harry everything before Remus could however, he didn't realise that at just that moment Harry had turned into the Potions corridor.

"_You're right Lupin! I don't love him! I'm just using him! Do you want some more? Okay then, I don't love Harry Potter!" Severus cried and Harry broke into tears before running down the hall in the direction of the infirmary._

End Flashback 

Harry was devastated and knew that he had to go away to have the child. He could never let a child grow up like he had in a loveless environment so did the only thing he could do and ran away. Poppy Pomphrey was the only one to know where Harry had gone and became Harry's son's, Matthew Severus Potter-Snape, godmother. Harry trained his son in all branches of magic to as high a competency as an 11 year old could be when they went to Hogwarts. Harry also trained his son in wandless magic in order to ensure that the child would be able to protect himself if it became necessary.


	2. Diagon Alley and Severus

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley And Severus Finds Out The Truth 

Harry walked into his son's bedroom on August 28th, Matthew's birthday, carrying the letter admitting his son to Hogwarts. Harry knew Matt desperately wanted to go to Hogwarts and he to wanted his son to have this opportunity no matter how scared he was of Severus finding out the truth. He walked over and sat on the bed. He gently shook the child's shoulder and Matt woke up.

"Hey! Happy Birthday Big Boy! Here, here's your Hogwarts letter and your Aunt Poppy's coming to take you to Diagon Alley! No don't look at me like that Mattie you know I can't come with you, I don't want to risk seeing someone I know please try to understand sweetheart!"

"I do daddy but it doesn't mean I have to like it! I'll be down in a minute to go to Diagon Alley. Thanks for the Quidditch Balls by the way daddy!" Matthew smiled at his dad who gave him a gentle hug back before going back downstairs. Ten minutes later Matt and Poppy were flooing to Diagon Alley.

­­

Severus was walking down Diagon Alley thinking about Harry. He missed his love dreadfully and was devastated that Harry had left him. He had also been furious to find that Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter were alive and in hiding until the war had ended. He was daydreaming about Harry still being there when he turned the corner to the Apothecary store and saw Poppy Pomphrey walking across the street with a young boy who looked like a mixture of Harry and himself. He decided to follow them and see if he could find out who the young man was. The pair crossed the street to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Come on Matt sweetie, you _know _your dad will kill me if I let you buy another broom. After all you already have two!"

"Oh Aunt Poppy _please_! I only have dad's old Firebolt and my original Nimbus 2016 that I've had for like 3 years; please can I get the new Firebolt Inferno! _Please_??"

"Oh very well but you can explain to your dad! God you have had me wrapped around your little finger since you were a baby!" She said before following her godson into the store. Severus was shocked by what he had heard and he realised that Matthew could probably be Harry's child. He apparated straight back to Hogsmeade and then flooed to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts where he demanded to see a list of the incoming 1st years and there on it was Matthew Severus Potter-Snape!


End file.
